


jarah

by galodelioness



Category: jarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galodelioness/pseuds/galodelioness





	jarah

James x Sarah (Hogwarts AU)

Sarah came crashing into the lads dorm room with just one thing, or boy, on her mind. She was outraged. The moment she entered the dorm she instantly turned her gaze towards that scream she knew all too well.  
"SARAH!! YOU AREN'T MEANT TO BE IN HERE" James' farmiliar voice rang out, he looked horrified.  
She scoffed, "What, and you are?" he bit his lip to that, clearly not knowing how to retaliate. His girlfriend was the only soul in Hogwarts who knew his secret- who he really was.  
"B-but what if someone catches you in here?" though before he even finished his question, the young witch had already answered as she pulled out her trusty wand and twirled it menacingly between her long, slender fingers.  
"So" Sarah started, moving around the dorm to approach her shy little uwu boy (or so she had once thought), "A little birdy told me that my oh-so-loyal Jamesiepoo hasn't actually been that loyal at all."  
His eyes widened.  
"W-what?"  
"You heard."  
Gulp.  
Before the boy even knew what was coming for him, he was being thrown against the wall of the dorm. A deafening crash shakes the empty room as a bird cage had met the cold, hard floor. Without a second of silence this crash is followed by the ungodly shrieks of a familiar patchy, tan toned owl, scrambling through the first and only open window it could find.  
This had distracted James, whom had promptly forgotten about the threatening glare and the leg forcefully shoved just under his quivering crotchal reigion by his very angry girlfriend, "Rimmer!" James called, "Come back-"  
Though his efforts to retrieve his bird (ironic) were feeble, as his last word came out as a squeak, rather than a demand. Sarah had thrusted her knee up into James' crotch and his entire body jumped with unexpected jolts of joy, he was already wet.  
Little did James know, that Rimmer's shrieks weren't going to be the last of their kind on this not-so-ordinary Friday night.

"This is what you fucking wanted, isn't it? fucking whore." the witch sneered as she began to unzip her skirt (she was glad to be rid of it). Slowly pulling her skirt down over her hips left James' mouth salivating with anticipation, "Oh, you think this'll be enjoyable? ha." He was so naive.

DICK SUCK

JAMES' VAGINAL SURPRISE

FINGERING

BIG FUCK TIME  
With his eyes screwed shut, James attempted to concentrate on the patterns dancing upon the inside of his eyelids to distract himself from the burning agony.

"What, what is it?" She slapped him across the face, "Spit it out, slut" another slap. James choked on his own shame as tears stained his sensitive, red cheeks.  
"I'm- I'm pregnant!" the boy sputtered. The moment those words left his lips he felt Sarah's grip loosen and, as he gained the courage to look up into his girlfriends eyes, he'd never felt more afraid.  
No, not because of the murderous glare he had expected to encounter, the one that told him exactly what was next, the one he craved- but instead because when their eyes met, for the very first time, James saw hesitation.  
"Wh..." was all that left the girls lips as she took a step back. Could this really be? Sarah couldn't process the mere thought that the boy who had her heart would ever do this to her.  
Closing the distance his girlfriend had just created, James warily stepped forward, "Sarah..?" he was trying to catch her eye. The only thing between them now being her pink-tinted bangs that hid her broken stare, bangs that hid all the pain and betrayal that found themselves swirling amongst her unmistakable tears.  
James knew he had fucked up. He couldn't bare to watch the passion drain from the girl he loved. "It's..." outstretching a hand, "It's oka-"  
Smack.  
Before she could even think, Sarah swung at James, knocking his hand away with such force he stumbled. As the shocked boy tried to regain his balance he was thrown onto the floor with forceful hands.  
"IT'S OKAY? IT'S FUCKING OKAY IS IT!?" The witch screamed, "YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME IT'S OKAY? IT'S PERFECTLY ACCEPTABLE FOR YOU TO CHEAT ON ME WITH KNOCK-OFF MICHEAL JACKSON, IT'S TOTALLY CHILL THAT YOU'RE CARRYING KATIE'S CHILD!"  
Sarah's breath was heaving now, her chest looking as close to exploding as it felt it would.  
"No... that isn't what i meant- you- I mean-"  
"Yeah, I mean nothing to you, I get it. I'm sorry to ever think I did."

Scared, confused, shocked- what was happening to him? The boy felt every individual organ and bone within his body wriggle into an action-figure-sized version of itself. Skin wrapping and tightening, adjusting to it's new form.  
MAGIC TURNS JAMES SMALL

SMALL PLAY & THREAT

NAHHH

...UNLESS

THE BIG REVEAL


End file.
